


Replication

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Kylo Ren - Freeform, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Different People, Multi, Sexism and Ableism on Snoke’s Part, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Ben Solo didn’t turn, Snoke is determined to have Kylo Ren by any means.





	Replication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it a rewrite of a previous story I did. Because I self-plagiarize a lot.

Ben Solo had narrowly escaped his clutches, but it didn’t mean that this was over. 

It was fortunate, at any rate, that he had collected a drop — just a drop — of blood from Ben in his attack on the Academy, thanks to his apprentice Bellona Ren. He supposed that the useless girl was good for something; he could use Ben’s blood to create something, truly, better. Something truly special. 

Cloning was difficult, naturally. There was the natural mental stability deterioration, especially in Force Sensitive clones, that you had to take care of — not because Snoke cared, but because it was pragmatic. A mentally unstable clone was of no use, after all. 

He tilted Bellona Ren’s blade over into the fluid and let the drop of blood fall in. The first step was complete. 

***

Cloning took time, naturally. Of course it did. But when the finished product emerged from the tank as, not a fetus or a drop of blood, but a fully formed child, Snoke couldn’t help but feel a certain pride, like a master of a fine weapon, or a skilled dejarik player. 

The clone opened his eyes and said, in a voice almost identical to Ben as a boy, “Where am I?”

”You’ve been born,” Snoke said. And he knew it was for a singular purpose: to kill. “You serve the First Order now, youngling. You will learn all that we have learned and all that we know, and carry on our legacy. Failure will not be tolerated.”

”I won’t fail you,” said the clone. 

“Good. Arise...” Snoke paused, meaningfully. “Kylo Ren, victorious ruler. Your lessons have begun.”


End file.
